Unexpected company
by emilyemilyemily
Summary: Mrs Lovett was making pies when and unexpected customer arrives. This time, he wasn't after pies. Review please.


I was baking some pies—merchant, naturally—when someone came up behind me and fondled with my breast. I twisted my arm out behind me, reaching for him. I could feel him hard beneath my touch. Mr. Todd wasn't usually _this _affectionate; I had to make all the first moves.

I felt him bend down, his head beneath my skirts. I spread my legs, anticipation running through my veins. His hands ran up the inside of my thighs.

'Ooh.' I sighed deeply, pleasure filling me completely.

With his teeth, he removed my knickers agonizingly slowly. The feel of his teeth moving down my legs made them shake. The next thing I knew, I could feel his breath against my vagina. I knew what was coming next and there was no way I would stop him.

I could feel his tongue enter me and his nose brushed against my clit. He nuzzled against me and I moaned softly. It spurred him on and he began to move faster. I clutched the sides of the counter for support, and moved my hips, almost begging him to go faster. I could tell he'd gotten the message as he started nibbling my throbbing clit.

Yet again, I found myself gasping. I just couldn't get enough of him, and his pleasurable ways. He bent me over slowly, so I didn't lose balance and ran his tongue from the tip of my clit to my buttocks.

His fingers explored everything about my body, from head; slowly moving down to my chest. I could almost taste his lust in the way her caressed every part with urgency, not usually shown by him. My body was tingling with his sudden need for me.

He made me feel wanted; like Venus in disguise, but with more lust than actual love. I could feel a scream building up in my throat. This had to be more than lust; maybe it was.

Just in that moment, his tongue made another circle of my clit and a soft scream of ecstasy escaped from my lips. Above I heard footsteps, urgently running across to the door. Almost straight after the door to my shop opened, the god beneath me didn't stop though.

'Wot 'is goin' on 'ere?' I heard Sweeney's delightful tones, and suddenly realised it couldn't be him giving me the time of my life. I moved to get a closer look and let out a high pitched gasp of shock.

'Judge Turpin!' I stuttered.

Unexpectedly, Sweeney started laughing. 'Come on then, dear.'

I was rather shocked at the response, but if I was honest; the whole situation what rather shocking. There wasn't any time to think about it, though, as Mr. Todd had just taken position in front of me, still grinning. He took his razor from the holder he always kept it in and slit open my corset. It fell to the floor, leaving my breasts to take a life of their own.

Without thinking, he grabbed the bottle of gin from the counter and poured it down my naked body. As fast as anyone could have been, Judge Turpin was there, licking off the burning 

liquid. My breasts tingled much more, if I was honest, as he lapped up the alcohol, but I wasn't going to be the one to stop him. He'd got rather into it as he'd gotten going.

Mr Todd seemed to be watching with amusement as this was happening. He wasn't on the sidelines for long, though, as he tapped the Judge on the back, motioning for him to move aside.

'Alright, alright,' I heard the Judge mumble, as he did so.

Mr Todd faced me, stunning me with his beauty. He looked into my eyes, and with his fore finger, felt from the middle of my breasts to my stomach. As they usually did at his touch, my breasts sprang into action, and I could tell from the look on his face he was pleased. He moved his face closer to mine, and brushed my lips with his. They quivered with pleasure. He pulled away, far too quickly for my liking. I could see the burning in his eyes, and he was soon back, kissing me again. This time with more passion and I savoured every taste of him.

It didn't last long, as what felt like seconds later, the Judge was pushing me up onto the counter. It turned out, that while Mr Todd and I were sharing a moment of longing, he had stripped off. I could tell his body wasn't much to be desired, a little too much here, not enough there, but it seemed he wasn't in too bad a state. What he did have, was an aura of power which seemed to stay with him, and drew me in constantly.

I found I needed him, now.

'Turpin,' I moaned. 'Please... now?' I was literally begging by this point. I could see the triumphant look upon his face as he moved in closer. He spared a glance at poor Mr Todd, who's face betrayed no emotion. He then looked down at me. I had a sneaky glance at his weapon; it wasn't that big. In fact, a bit on the smaller side, but the sudden lust for him that filled me right now didn't care.

I took his penis in my hands and started rubbing it up and down, back and forth, round and round—any which way I could. It seemed to want to stay upright, but I did have my doubts. I looked at his face, set in a determined fashion, and placed my hands on his shoulders as a sign of readiness.

He entered me slowly at first, almost teasing or trying to test my want for him. It was fabulous, the rush of pure adrenaline that pumped through my veins, making my breathing harsh and laboured. He started to build up momentum and was soon pounding along furiously. I could feel the joy emanating from his frame, and I shuddered to be near him. He gave a final grunt and I could tell he was ready to stop.

'Just a bit more,' I begged. 'One last push.' I knew I was only seconds away from the ending I had desired. I could feel the orgasm coming, and I waited for it silently. Her breathing grew faster, and she could feel Judge Turpin pumping into her, harder and harder as she climaxed. She let out a huge sigh of relief and rode it out with patience. What I really wanted was Sweeney. _Why doesn't he want to make me feel like that?_ I wondered.

I gave Mr Todd a sly glance, and a gasp of shock escaped my lips. He was standing, just a few metres away from me, naked. On my floor, in my rooms. He looked like a god, of that there was no 

denying. I could see he was a more considerable size that the Judge, and I hoped I knew what was coming next.

He took two quick strides to take the Judges recently vacated spot, right in front of me. His eyes held a mixture of passion and unspoken love for me, and I knew mine would be mirroring his. My hand trembled slowly down his body, making sure I touched every curve of his wondrous muscles. His fingers ran down my sides, taking in all of my curves before holding me by the waist and kissing me fiercely. Suddenly he broke from the kiss, and I could see him standing to attention proudly—higher and larger than the judge. He picked me up from my perch on the side and gently set me down on my hands and knees on the floor in between tables. He knelt behind me, and gently inserted himself into me. The Judge stood before me, expectedly. Right now I couldn't spare him a thought, as I was going to try to get as much pleasure out of this uncharacteristic show of affection as I could. He went faster than the Judge, not bothering to test his limits, knowing I would let him do what he wanted anyway. He thrust harder and harder, making me come sooner than ever. I climaxed and let out a scream—he wasn't done yet. I could tell he was going to go as far as he could, not stopping for anything.

It was that moment when the Judge forced himself into my mouth, obviously bored with being left out, forgetting Mr Todd had been when he was having his way. I curved my mouth around his shrunken penis and sucked in and blew on the ins and outs. My tongue ran round his knob a few times, and I could tell he was almost done. He didn't hold a candle to Sweeney Todd. I could tell they were both nearing the end, as Mr Todd came into me, and Judge Turpin was going limp.

I shuddered at the thrill of doing something so wrong in my own shop, with Toby just in the other room. Judge Turpin came into my mouth, he tasted delicious. At some point Mr Todd had withdrawn himself from my body, of that, I was sorry.

The Judge, after putting his clothes back on had hung around in the corner. 'Maybe we could do this again some time,' he trailed off.

'Not on your life, Judge Turpin,' murmured Mr Todd. I knew what he would try to do.

'Mr T... Toby.' I reminded him. I could see him taking out his razor, getting ready to slit his throat.

'Come on, my good friend,' he said. 'How's abou' a shave? I shan't be 'aving you near her again wivout one.'

'I suppose I could do with one sooner or later.' Turpin agreed. They both walked carefully up the stairs and I went into the other room, laughing softly at his daftness.

'Toby,' I said softly, not trying to wake him if he was asleep. No answer.

I went to bed—I knew who I would be dreaming about that night.


End file.
